A Once in a Lifetime Chance
by bridgetxlynnxx
Summary: David and Bryan never met in their lives before. Then the two of them run into each other, literally, in the park one day. Sparks fly and feelings are felt. Follow Bryan and David on their adventure of love. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! Taken from my Tumblr Para :)


Saturdays in autumn were arguably David's favorite because it meant time off, brisk air, a fresh cup of coffee and a trip to the park with his overly affectionate German Shepherd puppy. Dressed in a warm, gray sweater and jeans, David hooked Piper on her leash and pocketed a few treats in his pocket before venturing out of his apartment. On his walk to the park, the brunette stopped at the cafe just down from his complex, purchasing a large double shot espresso. Then, he journeyed on with his happy puppy trailing a few paces in front of him. After David severed his relationship with his previous flame, getting a puppy seemed like the logical course of action. Thus, entered the four-legged, fluff ball into David's life. Now, six months post-breakup and two months post adopting Piper, David was beginning to feel happy again. Arriving at the park, the pair began their trek down their favorite path. Piper was trotting along, tail swishing in content with occasional glance back at her owner. "I see you." David laughed, rolling his eyes fondly at the pup, who made a little growly noise in response before walking ahead.

Bryan had always loved dogs, ever since he had gotten his first dog at the young age of five. When he had gotten a dog of his own, he couldn't of been any more excited. Eli was his puppy. Four months old and the love of his life….at the moment. Bryan was wearing his usual blue jeans and black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He had stopped at the local coffee shop and picked up a mocha for himself and a cookie for Eli. They walked down a path of the park, Bryan keeping an eye on his dog, not watching exactly where he was walking. After a couple of steps, he accidentally runs into a body and almost falls backwards.

Oblivious to his surroundings, David continued walking, feet padding against the smooth pavement. Having his eyes focused on the soft yellows and oranges of changing leaves, the young man didn't notice another man coming up on his left. An 'oof' sounded from him as the two collided and he instinctively reached out. Arm circling a taller, brunette, David pulled the man forward towards him to keep him from falling. "Sorry!" He apologized quickly, laughing awkwardly when he noticed he was sort of holding the stranger to him. Letting go, David brushed himself off and smiled. "I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going. Are you okay?"

When Bryan felt a strong, comforting arm wrap around his waist, he immediately knew he was safe. "It's okay. It was my fault as well." He said, brushing himself off and making sure Eli was okay. Looking up from his dog, Bryan's breath hitched in the back of his throat. He was shocked at the beauty of the man across from him. How could someone so beautiful exist? He asked himself silently. "I-I'm fine." Bryan stuttered. This wasn't like him at all. He was usually smooth and well spoken, but not today. "Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly worried about the man across from him. Why? He didn't know.

David's eyes locked onto the other man's and he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips. "No harm, no foul." He replied to the inquiry, jokingly patting down his body. "And I don't think anything is broken so that's a good sign." As he gave a soft laugh, Piper pawed at the stranger's leg, looking up at him curiously. "Sorry… She's a bit of an attention whore." David chuckled, bending down to pick up the puppy. "On the off chance of this sounding like a line… Do you come here often?" The brunette questioned lightly. "I'm here all the time, but I don't think I've ever seen you."

Bryan had to laugh a bit at the other mans "line". It was cute and it might of lured him into wanting to have a conversation. "I do. I'm here every day, or at least I try to be. Being a producer does hold you back from free time sometimes." Bryan shrugged it off like it was nothing and smiled. "And why haven't I seem you around here? Surely I would have spotted you from across the park." He said, implying that the man was very attractive to him. Bryan smiled softly and the other man in front of him softly, hoping it didn't come off as creepy.

"A producer, eh? That's quite impressive." David complimented as he shifted his weight, propping Piper on his hip slightly. He couldn't help but watch the man's expressions as he spoke, smiling to himself. "I'm here as often as life permits, but I tend to keep to myself. Having bumped into you, I see the small flaw in being anti-social." He replied to the question, blushing at the implication. Setting his restless puppy to the ground, David, then, stood back up and extended a hand out to the man in front of him, noticing the beautiful smile on the other man's lips. "I'm David, by the way." He introduced, smile widening into a toothy grin.

Bryan basically swooned when he saw David grin. He was truly beautiful. Bryan wanted him, but he knew there was a 50/50 chance he wasn't gay. Mentally sighing, he smiled back. "I'm Bryan." He introduced himself, holding out his hand and waiting for David to shake it. "And you're right, it is a flaw to be anti-social. Be a little more social and we would've met a lot earlier." 'And probably dating by now' He thought to himself, blushing. Bryan took in David's appearance. His breath was taken away. He wore a pair of old blue jeans, a black button down top and really nice shoes. He was the definition of the perfect man for Bryan, Bryan just knew it.

David took Bryan's surprisingly soft hand in his and shook it, letting his grip linger as the other man spoke. A smirk played over his lips, eyes sizing Bryan up as he watched the taller male check him out. Taking a chance and diving in, David gave another smile, letting go of Bryan's hand and spoke. "Is there any way I could make up for my social handicap?" He asked, closing the distance a little more so there was roughly a foot between them, hand coming to rest on Bryan's arm. "Perhaps I could buy you lunch sometime to make up for it?"

Bryan smirks and picks up Eli from the ground. "How about now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "That is, if you're not busy. Which I'm kind of hoping you're not." Bryan said, silently kicking himself in the head for asking about lunch today. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked for lunch today…I guess I just really want to get to know you better." He said, blushing at his own words. Bryan petted Eli and looked anywhere but David, too afraid to hear his answer. "If you can't, I totally get it, we can do it another day." He said, words going on and on with no end to them.

David's eyebrows rose at Bryan's eagerness, then found himself grinning as the man rambled and avoided his gaze. "Bryan… Take a deep soothing breath." The shorter brunette chuckled, putting a hand on Bryan's forearm. "The only thing occupying my time today is this little fluff ball." He informed, nodding towards Piper before letting his eyes focus in on the shy man in front of him. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing me and I like the sound of getting to know you. It's not everyday I bump into someone so cute." David's words were out before he could really think about what he'd said, but all he could do was smile sheepishly and shrug, knowing his flirtatious habits were showing.

Bryan blushed deeply at David's words. He thought he was cute! There had to be a way that this was all a dream. It couldn't be real. No one this cute ever thought that he himself was attractive. He took a few deep, soothing breaths and smiles, calming down immediately. "So…lunch?" Bryan asked after he was calm. "I'd love to get to know you better, seeing as you seem pretty charming and welcoming." Bryan grinned at his words. He hadn't been this flirtatious in a long time. It just came naturally being around David, like something was there between them but they were just too oblivious to notice it. "I've got to get Eli home first, but I can meet you some place nice? I don't want our first time out together being at a dump." Bryan said, giggling.

David smirked, winding Piper's leash around his hand to keep her close and nodded. "A fancy lunch, huh? I think I know just the place. Have you ever been to Genetto's? It's an Italian place on Reservoir Drive." David offered, using his free hand to take out his phone and slide to his directory. "And… You should give me your number. You know… In case you get lost or something." He suggested, holding out his cell towards Bryan with a knowing grin.

Bryan grinned and took David's phone into his hand and typed in his number. "I think I know where you're talking about. I'll go drop off Eli at home and meet you there in about a half hour?" He asked, hoping it was just enough time to drop off their dogs and get to the restaurant on time. Bryan reached for his phone and held it out for David. "I'd love to have your number too, you know, just in case." He grins and picks up his dog.

"Sounds like a plan." David replied with a smile, taking the man's phone, allowing his fingers to lightly brush against the other's hand. After inputting his number, David slipped Bryan's phone into the taller man's pocket. "Half an hour." He repeated, confirming it to himself as well as his new 'friend'. "I will see you, then." Taking Bryan's puppy's paw, David jokingly shook it. "And hopefully you and I will meet again, too." Piper whined to be picked up so David stooped over and nabbed her up, making her wave.

Bryan waved back and turned around to start walking towards his condo. He couldn't believe that they touched hands! It felt so amazing, like butterflies roaming through his stomach and sparks igniting his whole body by just one, simple touch. Bryan sighed contently and reached his condo, opening the door and placing his puppy down on the floor, grabbing his best leather jacket. He turned back around and walked out, locking the door behind him and texting David. 'On my way. Can't wait to see you again :)' Bryan sent to his new 'friend'.

Bryan blushed at David's text. He couldn't believe he was counting the minutes until he got there AND added a winky face. As he got closer the the restaurant, he looked down at himself to make sure he looked presentable. Bryan gave himself a nod and entered the building. "Hi, I'm here with David…." _Shoot_, he thought. He didn't even know David's last name. He sighed and looked around the restaurant to look for the man. Once he spotted him, the grin on his face was miles long. Walking up to David closer, he took the seat across from him and looked at what he had already ordered. "You know my favorite wine. I have to say, you must be a mind reader." He said, winking at the man across the table from him.

David glanced up from his menu in time to catch sight of Bryan and return his smile, waving at him. "Well, hello again. I don't know if I would call myself a mind reader, but I'm a fairly good judge of character." He beamed happily, sipping his own wine as he crossed his legs under the table and handed Bryan a menu. He'd thought to get menus without prices listed to deter Bryan from trying to order the cheapest thing. "I'm really glad you agreed to this. It's making a really long week end on a high note."


End file.
